Dark Phoenix
| gross = $252.4 million | rotten_tomatoes_title = dark_phoenix | imdb_id = 6565702 | website = https://www.foxmovies.com/movies/dark-phoenix }} Dark Phoenix (as X-Men: Dark Phoenix in worldwide and its Home Media release) is a 2019 US superheroes film directed and written by Simon Kinberg It is based on the Marvel comics' event Dark Phoenix, the the twelfth film of X-Men Cinematic Universe, the sequel of 2016's film X-Men: Apocalypse and the replacement of 2006's film X-Men: The Last Stand after 2014's film X-Men: Day of the Future Past erased the events of this film from the series' timeline. Plot During a rescue mission in space, Jean Grey is transformed into the infinitely powerful and dangerous DARK PHOENIX. As Jean spirals out of control, the X-Men must unite to face their most devastating enemy yet — one of their own. Cast * James McAvoy as Charles Xavier / Professor X * Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto * Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkhölme / Mystique * Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy / Beast * Sophie Turner as Jean Grey / Phoenix * Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers / Cyclops * Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe / Storm * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler * Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver * Jessica Chastain as Vuk Music Original Score Dark Phoenix (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * Release Date: '''June 7, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Hans Zimmer * '''Track Count: '''10 * '''Length: '''1:07:55 * '''Label: '''Fox Music ''Xperiments from Dark Phoenix''' * '''Release Date: '''August 2, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Hans Zimmer * '''Track Count: '''12 * '''Length: '''1:18:43 * '''Label: '''Remote Control Productions Release ''Dark Phoenix is released on June 7, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was previously slated for November 2, 2018, then rescheduled to be released on February 14, 2019, before being pushed to June. The film held its world premiere at the TCL Chinese Theatre in Hollywood, California on June 4, 2019. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 23% Tomatometer and 64% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Dark Phoenix ends an era of the X-Men franchise by taking a second stab at adapting a classic comics arc -- with deeply disappointing results." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 5.8/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade B-. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $65,845,974 in North America, and $186,597,000 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 3,721 theaters and earned $14,035,959 on its opening date and $32,828,348 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $31,855,249 at opening week and $59,090,000 in total. In total, the film earned $252,442,974. Trivia * Hans Zimmer decided to retire from composing superhero movies after having worked on scores for Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Spider-Man, but Simon Kinberg convinced him to work on this film. * The film takes place in 1992, the year the X-Men comics were relaunched with new costume designs and a new animated television series called X-Men. * This is the first X-Men film to not feature Wolverine in any capacity due to Hugh Jackman (who had played the character since X-Men in 2000) retiring from the role in 2017. He was briefly featured in Deadpool 2 in 2018 through partially unused footage from X-Men Origins: Wolverine in 2009. * This is Jessica Chastain's first Marvel film. She previously turned down the roles of Maya Hansen in Iron Man 3 in 2013 and Hope Van Dyne in Ant-Man in 2015. * The film was meant to be the start of a new series of X-Men films that would star the new younger cast (Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Storm, Mystique, Beast, Quicksilver, Jubilee, Dazzler etc.) following their introduction in the past few films, but the critical and financial failure of this film along with studio merge with Walt Disney Pictures means that those plans were forcefully abandoned. Since this film, the whole X-Men Cinematic Universe will destroyed and replaced by Marvel Cinematic Universe created from Marvel Studios. * This is the second X-Men movie where Jean Grey transforms into Dark Phoenix. * This film is also be the Marvel film take place in 1990s after Captain Marvel in same year. Category:Produced by 20th Century Studios Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Action Movie Category:Superheroes Movie Category:Live-action